<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: Dream; Oz; Tobias Beecher by Diary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140788">Prompt: Dream; Oz; Tobias Beecher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary'>Diary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oz (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Introspection, Minor Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller, POV Tobias Beecher, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He’s gotten as used to the nightmares as a person can. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: Dream; Oz; Tobias Beecher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby wakes, and listening to Chris sleeping down below, he feels like crying.</p>
<p>If he did, Chris would wake.</p>
<p>He’s gotten as used to the nightmares as a person can.</p>
<p>In his dream, they were outside, and Chris was playing with the kids. Or trying to play. Harry deciding Chris was a jungle gym made it a little harder for Chris to fully participate in the game with Holly and Gary.</p>
<p>He isn’t even sure what the game was.</p>
<p>The details don’t really matter, however. He knows down to his bones dreams like that are more dangerous than any nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>